<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s the Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known by the_fifth_marauder101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960353">It’s the Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101'>the_fifth_marauder101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Tony Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Comic Book Science, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Iron Husbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Feels, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Is A Little Shit, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medication, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, We're all about the family, based on a dream/prompt, but like medical drugs, crack fic?, ehh not really, like referenced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s hurt—per usual—but this time, his boyfriend is here with him</p><p>If only he’d stop teasing him!</p><p>Otherwise known as “The Hospital Fluff Oneshot”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Tony Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s the Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick note that I hope all of y'all are stay safe and informed in these trying times</p><p>Love you and hope you Enjoy!!!</p><p>~Vix</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Groggily, Tony moves his head to the side and pries his eyes open. He catalogs an IV in one hand and cannula up his nose. Multiple monitors are hooked up to him, and there’s a bandage wrapped around his head and arms. His throat is dry and scratchy, and he can tell despite the meds he’s going to feel his injuries for weeks. Shuffling around, he sits himself up via the bed controls, already familiar with SHIELD med wing.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Bruce comes in, looking up from his tablet with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Tony, you’re awake,” Tony presses his lips together and nods. Conversations just after you wake up in the med wing are always odd. What to do say to someone who helped sitch you up while you bled out? </p><p> </p><p>Bruce places a glass of water for him on the side. Tony blinks before reaching for it and guiding the straw to his mouth. He looks up at Bruce again.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony hums around the straw. His injuries are numb, the pain hidden behind the drug-induced fog. Though the memories were in fact coming back to him.  </p><p> </p><p>The battle wasn’t awful, Doombots weren’t new. They knew what they were up against.<br/><br/></p><p>Or so they thought.</p><p> </p><p>Because as they wrapped up the fight. After catching Clint when he jumped from an evacuated building. After bantering on coms, and being chewed out by Cap, the bot Tony landed near exploded. </p><p> </p><p>Tony doesn’t remember much after that, but he bets his guess to what happened isn’t <em> too </em> far off.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce watches as he remembers, and gives Tony a smile, “Rhodey’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>At that Tony perks up, his boyfriend wasn’t supposed to come for another few days. Despite the situation, Tony’s still excited to see him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Wh’res he?” Tony mumbles. Huh, he thought he had more control over his body by now. Apparently, Bruce had the same thought, say he gives a pointed look at Tony’s glass in his hand. Tony searches for the straw with his tongue then sips at the cool water while giving Bruce a ‘<em> there, see? </em>’ look. </p><p> </p><p>“At least we know you’re functioning properly,” Bruce chuckles, his shoulders relaxing. He pushes his glasses up his nose and moved towards the door. “I’ll call in Rhodes.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nods, straining, as he places the glass on the side. </p><p> </p><p>When he looks up, Rhodey is just closing the door behind him. Tony takes in his boyfriend’s appearance. The worry lines accented on his face that relax upon seeing Tony and his gray sweatshirt and loose faded blue jeans do things to his heart. </p><p> </p><p>And, suddenly—near out of nowhere—Tony was hit with a wave of emotion. For a moment, Tony <em> wants </em>Rhodey. He wants him close, he wants to hold on and never let him go. He’s filled with longing for his boyfriend, for his lover. For a second, he feels distinctly like he did in college, seeing Rhodey right there and being unable to touch. </p><p> </p><p>A whine nearly builds in his throat, the medicine wearing down at his filter. <em> Ah </em>, that’s why he hates hospitals. The drugs, not fun.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey must have seen something in Tony’s expression. Maybe it was his mannerisms, because—in what feels like a blink—he’s right by his side, taking Tony’s IV-poked bandaged hand in his own. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey you,” Rhodey says, tenderly—always so tender—reaching out and helping him settle.</p><p> </p><p>“Rhodey,” Tony reaches for him. Getting the memo, his boyfriend moves closer, lying next to Tony on the cot that groans at the weight. </p><p> </p><p>Then—and this is when Tony is so full of sappy, gushing, and sickly amounts of <em> love </em> for this man—Rhodey gently guides Tony’s head to his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>And that right there? That one move, makes so many emotions bloom to life within Tony. The medicated state he’s in plus this gentle affection is, just, too much for Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey bear,” Tony whines, blushing into Rhodey’s shoulder. Rhodey—not that Tony can see his face—fondly drops a kiss on his hair, then freezes. </p><p> </p><p> Because Tony’s heart monitor spikes and starts beeping a little bit faster.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Oh </em> ,’ Tony thinks, ‘ <em> oh no </em>.’ </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey’s arm around Tony’s waist tightens, and Tony feels a shift as he lies on Rhodey’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Tones?” Rhodey asks, lightly, teasing undertones laced around into his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Tony feigns innocence, “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea, what you’re talking about sugar.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony can <em> hear </em> the grin in his voice, “What’s that beeping, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>Please—whatever higher power is out there—let it be known James Rhodes is a little <em>shit </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tony mumbles something under his breath, nearly putting. And then—and <em>t</em><em>hen </em> —because he’s <em> awful </em>, Rhodey tilts Tony’s chin up. Gently guiding him to meet Rhodey’s own brown eyes, that shine in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that honey?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony flushes red, “The heart rate monitor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that honey?”  Rhodey smirks, God to honest, <em> smirks </em> . And that’s not fair because Tony’s supposed to be <em> outraged </em> at the teasing! But all he wants to do is kiss that smirk off his boyfriend because damnnit, that’s <em> hot. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, actually—” Tony babbles because he’s not going down with this teasing without a <em> fight </em> . “—there’s a lot of reasons it could do that. I’m sure it’s probably faulty though because it’s SHIELD medical—Hey! Actually, that reminds me, I should invest in getting the medical wing of the Tower up to par faster. Because I’m sick of this hospital wing. Seriously these walls are so white, should I have Cap paint the walls of the med wing at the tower? I think he’d like that and that on that note! Why’d Bruce come in? Did I forget that Cho was on leave or someth— <b> <em>MMPH</em> </b>.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey cuts him off, by capturing their lips together, letting the kiss melt into something soft and passionate. He cradles Tony’s face in his palms. </p><p> </p><p>The heartrate monitor shoots up, loud to the point it’s obnoxious.</p><p> </p><p>When they pull away, Tony mumbles, “I hate that thing,” with bright pink cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey smirks, rubbing his thumb across Tony’s heated cheek, “Why? Is it the ordeal of being known?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony opens his mouth and then closes it, like a fish. Because—<em> hellooo </em>, still blue screening—before that registers in his brain. </p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have let the kid get his hands on you. First, Pep, now you? What’s next?” Tony said, dramatically, letting his head fall from Rhodey’s grasp.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I don’t know, I think he mentioned something about training with Steve,” Rhodey commented, his tone as though he was just examining his nails in an act of nonchalance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Thor too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony groans and buries his grin into Rhodey’s chest, letting his eyes fall shut when Rhodey gently runs his hands through Tony’s bedhead. </p><p> </p><p>“Cap wants to talk to you once you get out of the hospital. Something about safety measures.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Dammnit. </em>”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~ FIN ~</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGOh3CigEbf/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">Fic Art - Insta Link</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://the-aven-gen-z-ers.tumblr.com/">My MCU Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://the-fifth-marauder101.tumblr.com/">My personal Tumblr!</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my friend had a dream where she was basically Tony and her crush was Rhodey. It was very wholesome and, with her permission, I wrote a nice fluff fic based on it!</p><p>So here we are! </p><p>Now for the rest of the Tony Stories, I'm going to try and write all of my short ones first before I go on with the longer ones. But I think y'all will enjoy them!</p><p>Until then, stay safe!</p><p>~Vix</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>